moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Superweapon Challenge
Superweapon Challenge is a Challenge map that pits the player(s) against three enemy armies with 12 superweapons right at the beginning of the match. Information The enemy has an American base in the west, a Russian base in the north and a PsiCorps base in the east. Each base starts with a Weather Control Device, a Tactical Nuke Silo, a Psychic Dominator, a Tempest Architect, two Nanocoat Regulators, a Tech Maintenance Center and two Tech Nuclear Plants, with the superweapons all walled and placed inside a Nanocoat Regulator's area of effect. Most portions of an enemy base that touch water are surrounded by reefs, making it impossible for amphibious units to make landfall, except at the back. Strategy Because the fact that players will face 12 superweapons right off the bat, this challenge is obscenely difficult. It needs to be accomplished in a short time and without numerous casualties beforehand, especially from the superweapons activating nearly simultaneously. Players should prepare for a long, difficult battle if they want to complete this challenge. Strategy 1 - Signal Inhibiting with Foehn (best with Wings of Coronia) A Foehn player is almost mandatory for this challenge, since at the 10 minute mark all 12 superweapons will consecutively fire, and without Raccoons to shield them both players will likely lose their Construction Yards, if not the game itself. The Foehn player should start the game getting out a War Factory and Cyberkernel as fast as possible, then spam Raccoons to have them cover an area as large as possible before the superweapons hit. Quetzals, escorted by Buzzards and Pteranodons to protect them from Piranha Minisubs, are also useful to snipe the superweapons, taking advantage of the lack of anti-air behind them. Strategy 2 - MCV Rush (alternative strategy) If 2 players don't use Foehn, one of them each use Allied, Soviet or Epsilon faction or if a Foehn player doesn't focus on signal inhibiting, there is another way to beat this challenge. This strategy is impossible for 1 player and only works on multiplayer game. 2 players must collect crates before moving to enemy bases, one player takes the Allied base on the west and the other one takes the PsiCorps base on the east, once they met the location of 2 seperate bases, they start to deploy the MCVs and build barracks to train troops, they capture a enemy ConYard and Nuclear Plants in order to shut down their enemies' superweapons on 2 seperate bases. Once it's sucsessful, then they focus on the superweapons on the north base before destroying all of the enemies' bases. Tech buildings * Tech Oil Derrick x4 * Tech Field Hospital * Tech Machine Shop * Tech HMG Tower x2 * Tech Turret x2 * Tech SAM Site x2 * Tech SAM Bunker x2 * Tech Secret Lab x2 Trivia * Because the Superweapon challenge is regarded as one of the most difficult challenges in Mental Omega, some players draw a parallel between this and the Dark Souls video game series notorious for its extreme difficulty. Category:Challenges